Overprotection
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: A sequel to my Law/Bonney story A New Alliance . One shot.


Overprotection

He kissed her swollen lips passionately , she writhed with pleasure under his touch ; Law was giving her the best time of her life. Ever since he saved her from Blackbeard , he has been very loving & gentle to her ; Bonney knew she wouldn't regret giving him a chance.

A month has passed since they've been officialy a couple ; Love , Protection & Care was all she was reciving from the Surgeon of Death . Bonney was ecstatic being his girl , and so was Law.

Law broke the kiss gasping for air as he shifted the weight of his naked body off hers to lie next to her on the bed . Bonney's breath was still erratic from the pleasure but she managed to turn to face him & hug him passionately as if his life depended on it.

They stared at each other silently , only the sound of their erratic breaths getting even , echoed between them . Law raised a hand and brushed a band of her pink hair off her cheek. She smiled warmly.

A loud cannon explosion rocked the submarine vigrously , interrupting their sweet moment of love . The sound of running footsteps echoed through the halls of the submarine , Bepo's calls for his captain accompanied those echoing steps of fear.

" CAPTAIN ! " yelled the talking bear loudly throughout the halls looking for his human captain.

"Stay here ! " said Law quietly as he grabbed his jeans off the floor and ran to the door.

"But Law.." Bonney's words were interrupted by the room's door shoved open & a panting Bepo standing front of the two supernovas.

"It … It is the marines Captain ! " said Bepo still panting " A subamrine with the marine logo on it " continued the bear.

Law narrowed his eyes in fury and grabbed his sword " Bepo " spoke the deep voice of the captain " Stay here with Bonney and make sure no one lays a finger on her " continued the calm yet angry voice of Law.

"But Law , I can help . " spoke Bonney covering herself with the bed sheets . " I am devil fruit user and a supernova." Continued the pink haired beauty.

"You are not going anywhere , you are staying here with Bepo till I come back." Said Law firmly not looking at his lover , a gesture that she understood ; he made up his mind already.

"As soon as I walk out of the room , lock it " said Law to Bepo , who nodded in obedience .

The battle lasted for an hour , or maybe past an hour , Bonney didn't care , to her it felt like ages of worry . She was locked up in the bedroom with Bepo , hearing the screams of agony and sounds of the slashing blades , she hoped it was Law's blade who slashed them up.

The sudden silence of screams and cannons interrupted her flowung stream of hideous thoughts , she looked at the door as a sound of footsteps approached .

"Bepo , be prepared." Said Bonney to the martial arts master sitting next to her. The footseps stopped and a knock on the door was heard instead.

"It is Law " said Bepo looking at her , she nodded. Bepo cautiously approached the door and opened it , and to his good luck , his captain was standing at the door.

"You can go now Bepo , those bastards aren't chasing us again." Sapoke Law with confidence , a sign that his words were true.

Bonney walked out of the bed and ran towards him , throwing her slender arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug . He encirlced her delicate waist with his strong arms and returned her hug.

"Law , I was worried " whispered Bonney sadly to his ear.

"I am sorry baby ." whispered Law to her and kissed her hair.

"Why don't you let me be with you when you fight?" asked Bonney as she broked slightly from his embrace to face him.

"I am strong , Law you don't have to be over protective . I am a devil fruit user , a supernova, and was a captain once." Sadness lingered on her last words, the memories of her defeat & betryal coming back to her.

Law watched her silently before speaking " This is why I keep you here , I don't want to lose you & I don't want to see you hurt." Spoke Law softly , brushing her silky hair.

"Me too Law." Replied Bonney softly . " I don't want to see you get hurt." Continued the female pirate sadly , her eyes swelling with tears . Law caught her cheeks between his fingers and raised her head to kiss her lips softly.

"I am sorry Law." Said Bonney weakly between their soft chain of kisses.

"Why are you apologizing ?" asked Law in a confused tone.

"For being such a burden to you ; now you have more enemies because of me. " her voice trembled , Law watched her silently.

"Bonney , Blackbeard was already an enemy, and you are not a burden to me. My life was so empty before I met you Bonney , I fought for myself only , fought for the One Piece , and sailed the seas looking for glory , but when I looked for love , looked for you somehow these things seemed trivial and shallow." Said Law in soft whispers to her ear.

"Really?" asked Bonney with surprise , she never thought a man would have such feelings for her.

Law nodded softly and hugged her gently , she hugged him back but tightly. A small smile escaped his lips.

Bonney raied her head and smiled at him before placing a soft kiss to his cheek "Thank you , Law" spoke the girl gently.

"You are welcome, love." Replied Law with a smile & pulled her for a kiss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A quick one shot about my favorite couple. It is a sequel to my Law/Bonney story A New Allaince . Please read & review


End file.
